Beyblade: Metal Masters - Episode 40
is the 40th episode of Beyblade: Metal Masters ''and the 91th episode of the Metal Saga.'' Plot Gingka, Masamune, Kenta, and Madoka are eating at a restaurant, discussing their plan for the final matches. Madoka believes that having a replacement member would increase the team's chances of winning and that Tsubasa and Yu would feel bad if the lack of a third team member became the cause of their loss to Team Star Breaker. Gingka and Masamune reluctantly see the truth of her words, and Gingka suggests Kyoya as an option; however, they realize that they don't know where to find him. Kenta proceeds to propose himself, which they all agree to. But before the team can settle on it, Team Wang Hu Zhong comes in with pork buns, inviting them to dig in. They explain to them that they had heard about their problem, and they ask if one of their members could possibly be the sub member. Kenta stands firm about his desire to be Japan's third representative for the final battle, so they decide to hold a Bey battle to determine who will get the position. The four members of Team Wang Hu Zhong and Kenta begin their battle at the Bey Stadium, and Gingka and Masamune eventually join in as well, unable to hold themselves back, much to Madoka's annoyance. All seven of them start their Special Moves, but Phoenix suddenly interrupts the battle and knocks all of their Beys out of the stadium. Phoenix hands his mask to Hikaru, who had come with him, and explains that the replacement member for Team Gan Gan Galaxy had already been settled on: himself! Everyone is shocked at his announcement, with Gingka being a little embarassed, as Phoenix is his dad. Hikaru objects, and points out that as the Director of the WBBA, Ryo isn't allowed to join the team according to the rule book. Kenta and Team Wang Hu Zhong are not allowed to join either because they partcipate in the tournament already. Suddenly, Blader DJ jumps in, stating that he has come to save them. American DJ appears too, and it is revealed that the two DJs will fight each other in a Bey battle to determine who will get the rights to announce the final matches of the world championships. They start their battle and begin announcing as if it were extremely heated and intense. However, they actually aren't very good at Beyblading because their Beys are simply wobbling in one spot. As the battle drags on, the two DJs continue to announce their battle's "shocking moments", but everyone else just groans at the irony. The two DJs then commence a tongue twister contest to see whose mouth is the most agile and deserving of announcing the final battle. After their little competition, they see that their Beys have started to slow down. They then decide to use their special moves to determine the winner with one hit. Blader DJ uses his special move, Blader DJ Scratch, and American DJ use his special move, American DJ Crossfader. They make it out to be an enormous clash, but nothing really happened at all, and the final result is a tie. They finally make the decision to announce the final battle of the World Beyblade Championships together. The two DJs make a public announcement about the final battle, with teams and people from all over the world listening in anticipation. Major Events *Blader DJ and American DJ's battle ends in a draw. *These two agree to announce the final battle together and end their rivalry. *Gingka, Masamune, Kenta, & Team Wang Hu Zhong's battle has no outcome due to Phoenix's interference. *Ryo returns as Phoenix. *No member is chosen because previous competitors cannot be substitutes. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Kyoya Tategami *Masamune Kadoya *Madoka Amano *Kenta Yumiya *Benkei Hanawa *Ryo Hagane *Phoenix *Hikaru Hasama *Dashan Wang *Chao Xin *Chi-yun Li *Mei-Mei *Aleksei *Nowaguma *Lera *Argo Garcia *Ian Garcia *Enzo Garcia *Selen Garcia *Coach Steel *Dungeon Gym Bladers *Toby *Dr. Ziggurat *Blader DJ *American DJ Beyblades *Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F (Gingka's) *Ray Striker D125CS (Masamune's) *Flame Sagittario C145S (Kenta's) *Rock Zurafa R145WB (Dashan's) *Poison Virgo ED145ES (Chao Xin's) *Thermal Lacerta WA130HF (Chi-yun's) *Aquario 105F (Mei-Mei's) *Burn Fireblaze 135MS (Phoenix/Ryo's) *Earth Eagle 145WD (Blader DJ's) (Featured) *Rock Aries ED145D (American DJ's) (Featured) Featured Beybattles *Kenta (Flame Sagittario C145S) vs Dashan Wang (Rock Zurafa R145WB) vs Chao Xin (Poison Virgo ED145ES) vs Chi-yun Li (Thermal Lacerta WA130HF) vs Mei-Mei (Aquario 105F) vs Masamune (Ray Striker D125CS) vs Gingka (Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F) = No Outcome (Interrupted by Phoenix) *Blader DJ (Earth Eagle 145WD) vs American DJ (Rock Aries ED145D) = Draw Special Moves Used *Star Booster Attack (Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F's) *Storm Surge (Rock Zurafa R145WB's) *Lightning Sword Flash (Ray Striker D125CS's) *Tempestous Whirlwind Sword (Thermal Lacerta WA130HF's) *Soaring Fire Bird (Aquario 105F's) *Blue Dragon Whirlwind Sword (Poison Virgo ED145ES's) *Sagittario Flame Claw (Flame Sagittario C145S's) *Burning Fire Strike (Burn Fireblaze 135MS's) *Blader DJ Scratch (Earth Eagle 145WD WBBA version's) *American DJ Crossfader (Rock Aries ED145D WBBA version's) Video Category:Metal Masters Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Big Bang Bladers